everlostfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra "Allie" Johnson
Alexandra "Allie" Johnson in her quest to return home, quickly gets caught up in a whirlwind of activity, ultimately putting her at odds with Mary Hightower. Biography In Everlost The Dead Forest Allie enters into Everlost after she and her father are in a car crash. The accident sends Allie's spirit into Everlost and her body into a coma, giving her the ability to skinjack. After sleeping for nine months, the normal incubation period for new arrivals, Allie wakes up beside Nick in the Dead Forest. She quickly encounters Lief who helps her and Nick become acquainted with being dead. She first comes to term with this painful reality when she's hit by a Greyhound bus. Instead of dying, she passes right through it. Allie comes to terms with this new reality by relentlessly trying to understand it. Reasoning that this new world is not unlike the living world, having its own rules and laws, she questions Lief extensively about what lies beyond the borders of the Dead Forest. Lief regales to her the horrors of the outside world and Allie quickly realizes that what she desires most is to return home, regardless of the dangers. She works together with Nick and Lief to create roadshoes, a necessity for faster foot travel. Once completed, Allie and Nick head out towards New York. Though they do not leave with Lief, he follows them in secret. The Road to New York It takes five days to reach the Washington Bridge that leads into New York. On the way, Allie contemplates what it is that's driving her home. She insists that it will be impossible for her family to not know her presence, which Nick objects to on the grounds that she has no way of knowing that's how this world works. Eventually, shortly before they reach the bridge, Nick and Allie stop and rest at the dead-spot that is the "Welcome to Rockland County" sign. They are then ambushed by four members of The Altar Boys: Johnnie-O, Raggedy Andy, Purple-puss, and an unnamed kid with a squeaky voice. The leader of The Altar Boys, Johnnie-O, requires them to 'pay' him for passage into his territory. Unfortunately, when Nick and Allie's pockets turn up with insufficient funds, Johnnie declares that Nick become his slave and Allie must be sent down to the Center of the Earth. Allie stalls for time by claiming she knows the McGill, however, Johnnie calls her bluff and sends her down anyways. The two are saved when a screaming Lief scares the four boys away, allowing Nick and Lief to pull Allie up from the earth. The Twin Towers When they are in the city they stumble upon the twin towers that crossed into Everlost. There they meet Mary Hightower (Megan McGill) who seems like a nice person at first. Mary wants what's happy for her "children" and thinks that a perfect day forever and ever is the best thing. Thus the children fall into endless ruts. Allie notices this and escapes with Nick and Lief who had begun to fall into their own ruts. The trio escapes to an old pickle factory where they encounter The Haunter. The Haunter has the power to ecto-rip things from the living world. He tests Allie, Nick, and Lief upon arrival to see if they are worthy of his teachings. To do this he gives them a rock from the living world and tells them to pick it up. Nick and Lief both fail and are sent into pickle barrels for eternity. Allie tries and in the end is able to pick the rock up. When she asks The Haunter to set her friends free, he agrees on one condition; if she trains for five years with him. Allie says no and goes back to the twin towers. Once there, she asks Mary if they can rescue the two, but Mary won't put her own children in danger and banishes Allie. Allie leaves and sets out for the place where she met Johnie-O in order to rescue Lief and Nick. Johnie-O and his crew agree in return for the food that Allie promises. When they arrive at the factory they discover that all the barrels but one have been taken. Allie walks over and discovers The Haunter inside. The Haunter then reveals that the McGill came and took all the barrels. Allie then sets out to find the McGill. First she gets to a dock where a living world ferry is. She climbs aboard and makes sure to stay standing. When she slips and falls through the deck, at a last hope she grabs onto a man who is on break. She goes down to the engine room and changes the course of the ship to hit the McGill's. Going back up, she unskinjacks (body surfing as Allie calls it) and gets aboard The Sulfur Queen; the McGill's ship. On board she is taken captive, where she finds Nick and Lief. She explains how she got on the ship and then is ordered to teach the McGill how to skinjack. To do so, Allie makes up 12 ridiculous steps to "teach" him how to skinjack. Eventually the McGilll realizes he is being fooled and chimes Allie. Finally at the end of Everlost, after the McGill is turned into Mikey McGill, Allie is kidnapped by him. Since she cannot be swayed from her decision to go home, she skinjacks a young woman and attempts driving her car to her house. The woman resisted and threw Allie out of her body. Allie is launched through the cars windshield and lands in the middle of the bridge she was on. She sinks towards the center of the earth, but Mikey McGill ends up rescuing her from a terrible fate. In Everfound Becoming a young adult as soon as she reaches the real world once again, she continues her life with the words of Mikey McGill flashing through her head, "I'll be waiting for you." Relationships Friends: Nick Leif Mikey Enemies: Mary Milo The HaunterCategory:Most visited articles Category:Characters Category:Article stubs